I'm Only Happy When it Rains
by Dimitri A
Summary: Summery: Seamus and Ron have been dating for two months and things are good. But families, everyone’s numerous issues, Ron’s inability to hurt Harry, and life seem to be in the way.
1. We Are the Normal

I'm Only Happy When it Rains

Author: Dimitri Aidan

Series: Sequel to 'Its kind of Strange Like That'

Rating: Overall…light R/M

Pairings: Seamus/Ron, Dean/Harry, Harry/Ron, Percy/Oliver, Hermione/Viktor, Ginny/Neville, Tonks/Charlie, Bill/Remus, Fred/Katie, and George/Angelina.

Warnings: Slash, Het, Violence, Homophobia, depression, (thoughts of) suicide, darkness…and such.

Summery: Seamus and Ron have been dating for two months and things are going well. But families, everyone's numerous issues, Ron's inability to hurt his best friend, and life are all in the way.

Music: Title comes from the Garbage song, which I was listening to when this idea smacked me. The title for this chapter comes from the Goo Goo Dolls song, of the same name.

Notes: The first one was a little fluffy…this one not so much. It happens…a lot. Harry is damn screwed up, Dean's a little iffy, and…I think I was tapping the part of my brain that spawned 'Atlantis'. That is the only way to explain the under current of mental dysfunction going on here.

0000000000000000

Chapter One

We are the Normal

0000000000000000

Ron could feel eyes on him and tried to ignore them, as well as whispering about the Golden Trio being officially broken up. Things had finally blown up today, after simmering for the better part of the year. There had been a little glaring from Hermione and much yelling between him and Harry and finally the splitting of groups. Kind of weird, he'd been working with Harry in most of their classes since their first year and now, in their seventh year, they had split in all aspects. They didn't even sit together anymore and if anyone noticed or talking it wasn't getting back to Ron.

Draco was working with Hermione who was glowering irritably while stirring her potion. Dean was working with Harry now as opposed to Seamus and Ron was now working with the blond instead. Truth be told he had been far from heartbroken about that new arrangement. He liked working with Seamus; the few times they'd worked together had been fun. And working with Harry hadn't been anything but…semi-productive in months.

The colder things had got between them the more their grades had suffered. In hindsight it made a lot of sense, but at the time Ron had just been pissed.

Today had been the taming potion, guaranteed to tame any wild animal if brewed correctly. Ron wasn't sure if they had screwed up or what, but their potion had…well it smelled awful, like Fang after he'd been playing in the rain combined with that stew Hagrid had cooked last week.

It had brought tears to Ron's eyes, something he was sure the potion wasn't supposed to do. But a few tables back Dean and Harry were having the same problem, as were Parvati and Lavender, so he'd assumed that was just one of the side effects.

So he'd continued stirring the foul mixture, as it needed to be moved around constantly least it burn…or maybe Snape just wanted to kill them all and have it look like an accident. He'd suggested that to Seamus who'd laughed and nodded.

'Sounds like something he would do doesn't it?'

He'd continued with the potion for a few minutes, letting his mind wander to the quickly disintegrating friendship between him and Harry. And, by default, Hermione. Not necessarily just because he wasn't on good terms with Harry, that had happened in their fourth year after all, but because he was hanging around with Seamus more and more, Seamus who'd done nothing but seek to make her miserable all year long. He'd tried to explain that it wasn't personal, Seamus was making everyone miserable after all, but she hadn't wanted to listen to it.

She didn't like Seamus, to put it bluntly, and didn't see why Ron had to be friends with him of all people after all of the rotten things he said and the way he was constantly moping about and making rude comments. Ron didn't have the heart to explain that what she had said was a large part of what attracted him to Seamus. There was no talk of happiness in this supposed post-war utopia, no forced smiles or fake attitudes. Seamus just was and…Ron liked that.

Liked it a lot. Not in the warm fuzzies kind of way, but in the breath of fresh air kind of way.

So he'd shrugged, told her to have it her way, and left to go and finish up his charms homework for the day. And make out with Seamus…mostly make out with Seamus. Ron was not ashamed to say he could really get used to the more…psychical aspects of the couple thing.

But Harry was a totally different story. What was going on between them was more of mutual thing. He couldn't stand Harry's one track mind and better-then-thou attitude and Harry couldn't stand his depression, or understand it rather, and he looked like he was jealous Ron was hanging with Seamus instead of sulking about the lose of his best friend.

Ron didn't care though. As far as he was concerned he'd lost his best friend a long time ago. They weren't the same people they were when they were younger, Harry didn't need his unconditional friendship and loyalty and he didn't need Harry there to make it seem like someone cared about him and noticed him. They didn't need each other like they'd used to.

They'd grown up. And sometimes growing up meant growing apart and finding new things and people and…people. It had just taken him a really long time to figure it out and apparently it was taking Harry a good bit longer than that.

A hand had brushed his own and Seamus whispered in his ear, pulling him from his darker thoughts and effectively putting his brain somewhere else. "You okay?"

He turned his head some, fighting off a blush. Blue-green eyes sparkled at him mischievously as Seamus purposefully leaned against him in a more then friendly way to see the potion.

Ron was sure he was bright red at this point and not just because Seamus was playing a very dangerous and obvious game, but rather the amount of contact between them. Seamus was in a position where it looked like he was checking the potion, but someone closer might notice the arm around Ron's waist and the way Seamus was smiling against his neck. Ron knew he should tell Seamus to stop and sit back down, but there was also the other reason for his blushing.

The fact Seamus was damn close. Beyond close enough to touch, close enough to feel even through their clothes and robes, close enough to turn his head and then they'd be kissing, close enough to feel Seamus' breathe against his neck and close enough to make his body react in embarrassing ways.

Two months since they'd kissed on the ledge and it seemed like they couldn't get enough of each other. Touches in the hallway, really quick kisses when they were sure they'd be alone somewhere for all of thirty seconds, full on make-out sessions at night in Seamus' bed.

And he'd also become aware of the fact that the more time he spent with Seamus, and the longer they…touched and kissed, the more excited he got. And the more excited he got the more he wanted more from him but, and he blamed his brothers for this, he had no idea how to go about suggesting such a thing. Being the youngest boy had meant he was subject to 'sordid tales' long before he was at the stage of even understanding the mechanics of sex and he had to admit he'd been successfully turned off the concept until he was fifteen.

Though the fact he didn't like girls may have contributed to that slightly.

He was eighteen, he was well aware of the fact that something like that was normal, but there was still something thoroughly embarrassing about sneaking out of your boyfriend's bed at five in the morning because you didn't want anyone to see you or your stiffy. And it was that much worse when Seamus woke up before him.

Ron frowned a little bit. Like this morning, Seamus had been giggling, out and out giggling, at him. Either the blond had more control or…well he had better control over himself. Ron couldn't really think of anything better then that.

"You're blushing." Seamus teased, pretending to be checking on the potion. Truth be told he had a feeling that was the last thing on Seamus' mind…then again, the say potions was first on Seamus' mind would be a rare day indeed. "What're you thinking about?"

"You." Ron smiled wanly. "Laughing at me this morning. How much of a useless bastard you are."

"You like it." Seamus smiled quickly then nipped at his neck. Ron licked his bottom lip then, glancing around quickly, turned his head so their lips brushed lightly. Seamus looked surprised, Ron was a usually a little more careful about things between them then he was.

Kissing in Potions class wasn't something he'd expected of Ron. He smirked, content in the knowledge that he was rubbing off on Ron in all the right ways.

"Sit down, I've got this." Seamus gave Ron a playful shove. Ron rolled his eyes and shuffled over to the chair Seamus had left.

"Ron, you okay?" Neville and Blaise were at the table in front of them with Blaise but turned to look at him when he sat. "You're all red."

Seamus snorted then put on his most innocent face when Ron glared at him. "I'm fine Neville. Just a little hot from standing over that potion."

'Sure.' Seamus winked at him. Ron sighed and pillowed his head on his arms, more then prepared to take a nap. Snape couldn't very well yell at him for it, since the potion had to be stirred in a certain way and there was nothing else left beyond that. Lavender tapped him on the shoulder and he looked back at her, finding no reason to hide his annoyance.

"Harry wants to talk to you." She said before walking back to her table, which was behind his and Seamus'. He glanced at Seamus who was pointedly not looking at him, probably to keep from laughing outright, then got up to see what Harry wanted.

He'd known Harry was a little manic, but he didn't think he'd would have switched moods so fast and be ready to make up already. It'd barely been an hour since they split up.

"So?"

Harry looked at him then frowned. "What's going on Ron?"

"Lots of things." He replied, leaning against the table. "You'll have to clarify."

Harry blinked then looked at his hands. "So you hate me now? Really?"

Ron stared at him for a moment then closed his eyes. Why did Harry always have to be like that, damn those eyes and Harry's low self-esteem. You couldn't look into those eyes and say something mean. Harry usually looked on the verge of snapping or crying anyway, and you couldn't do something that would harm Harry's self-image even more.

All right, he knew what this was. Harry played games and made it seem like he thought he was better, because he was so use to thinking of himself as everyone else saw him. He had no…real sense of self and his entire life seemed to teeter on a little scale. Here were people that hated him, here were people that loved him, if the scale was upset in a negative way Harry would lose it.

Maybe. It might have all been another one of his games. Ron just didn't know about him anymore, couldn't even wrap his brain around Harry's behavior sometimes. One minute he was pretending everything was fine, then he blew up at him, and the next he was all puppy eyes and apologies. It was a vicious cycle that Ron still couldn't break out of.

Wasn't even sure he really wanted to. He didn't want to be the one to break Harry. He'd survived losing his parents, losing Sirius, nearly dying every year, being shunned and whispered about constantly, and defeating Voldemort. Ron didn't think he could live with himself if he was that thing that finally sent Harry's scale crashing to pieces.

He wasn't as bad as he used to be at least. Dean helped. Dean…was good for Harry.

How was he supposed to stay mad this way? He wanted Harry to get over this, to get that things were different and that…they couldn't keep doing this. He wanted what he'd said to Seamus about Harry moving on to be the truth.

At the very least he wanted Harry to be a little less dysfunctional and to feel a little less guilty about the way things were going. Harry made it damn hard to not feel bad.

"You can't just let me be mad for a little while can you?" He opened his eyes and shook his head. "Of course I don't hate you. Things are just…different. We're different and…need to do different things. You've got your no-sense of humor having boyfriend and I'm…hanging out with Seamus I guess. We can't always be around each other.

Dean made a face at him. "Don't insult me like I'm not here."

"Dean, you have no sense of humor…and have the most monotonous voice in the world and I think that if I tried to put up with you like Harry does I'd die of pure boredom."

"That's all I ask." Dean said, voice the same calmly contained drone. Ron was about to retort when Lavender shrieked and, he imagined, shattering the eardrums of the entire class.

Girls had such high and annoying voices sometimes.

"Get back!" Snape's voice, dark and loud, commanded and even though he knew it wasn't directed at him Ron jerked back a step before turning to see what the commotion was. His eyes immediately zeroed in on his table and Seamus.

Seamus was lying very still on the ground, skin a nasty gray color, strands of hair splayed around him like golden thread. Their potion was overturned and sliding over the surface of their desk, flame already doused by the liquid. Snape was already flapping over, looking the part of an overgrown bat, and Dean had abandoned his and Harry's potion in favor of running over to Seamus.

And Ron just blinked, completely frozen.

000000000

TBC

Review please; they are the food to my muses and inspiration.


	2. What I'm feeling

I'm Only Happy When it Rains

Author: Dimitri Aidan

Series: Sequel to 'Its kind of Strange Like That'

Rating: Overall…light R/M

Pairings: Seamus/Ron, Dean/Harry, Harry/Ron, Percy/Oliver, Hermione/Viktor, Ginny/Neville, Tonks/Charlie, Bill/Remus, Fred/Katie, and George/Angelina.

Warnings: Slash, Het, Violence, Homophobia, depression, (thoughts of) suicide, darkness…and such.

Summery: Seamus and Ron have been dating for two months and things are going well. But families, everyone's numerous issues, Ron's inability to hurt his best friend, and life are all in the way.

Music: Title comes from the Garbage song, which I was listening to when this idea smacked me. The title for this chapter comes from the Goo Goo Dolls song, of the same name.

Notes: Much thanks to Mechante, Midnight, Cherryfreak, and GC rocker gal. Everyone seems to be all 'WTF' concerning Seamus…good. And yeah, Ron and Seamus were being a bit dirty in Potions. Watch as they proceed to be even worse in the Hospital Wing.

000000000000000

Chapter Two

What I'm feeling

000000000000000

Ron shook himself back to the present and looked up at Professor Binns, who was lecturing about the Vampire Wars of 1431. Content that he wasn't missing anything Ron allowed himself to turn his gaze to the desk and drift away again.

He was in History of magic, last class of the day, and then he could go check on his boyfriend and make sure he hadn't…broken anything when he fell. Seamus was alive, Madam Pomfrey had assured them all of that before forcing them to go to class, and the fumes from the potion had just been a little much for him.

The fumes. Which Ron had been hovering over for over thirty minutes, as had half of the class. Hadn't affected any of them in anyway, except to give their robes a nasty odor for a few hours.

Seamus must have been allergic to something in the mix, Madam Pomfrey had said, but he would be fine by the next day.

Ron was glad. And scared. What the hell had been going on with him, Seamus had been laying on the floor and he had just shut down. That wasn't what he did, he was always ready to help and never panicked unless spiders were involved, he was always ready the do something even if he didn't understand the motivation behind it, and instead he'd just stood there, watching like some kind of idiot.

He wasn't sure why that's had happened but he knew he didn't want it happening again. It as frightening to think that he'd just froze up when someone he loved could have been hurt.

Wait…Love? Did he just think love? No, that wasn't right. Two months is not long enough to fall in love, he needed to get a hold of himself before he turned into a great sop like everyone else around him. He didn't love Seamus…he would have never even thought such a thing.

He simply liked him…a lot.

And who was to say it even that? It was probably hormones! He liked him, Seamus liked him back, they made out, he get a hard on. It sounded a lot like hormones to him, with a little bit of like thrown in there. Who was to say he wouldn't get all soppy over Hermione if it were she and not Seamus?

Only…that was gross.

But the point still stood. He wasn't thinking of things like love, or even liking a lot because…well, he couldn't even have Seamus touch him without turning as red as his hair and that certainly wasn't love. Love…made people act like Hermione and Harry acted, all sappy and doe eyed and annoying and Ron was most certainly not acting anything like that.

He didn't even fell anything like that and certainly didn't want Seamus to. He liked the sarcastic and slightly insulting way they spoke to each other and everyone else and wasn't going to let something stupid like 'love' get in the way of that.

…Well, that was settled then. He was glad he had cleared that up with himself.

The signal for the end of class sounded and Ron had his stuff and was out of the class before most people had woken up. Thankfully, after spending a huge portion of his life in there, he knew the fastest way to the infirmary.

And it wasn't because of anything other than the urge to make sure Seamus was okay. No sugary emotions were involved, he was simply checking on a friend in need.

Five minutes after class let out he was begging Madam Pomfrey to let him in. She hated letting anyone healthy in to see her patients, like that would somehow affect the healing process. Ron could hear Seamus laughing loudly inside the infirmary, obviously amused at Ron's attempts. He was up to swearing to not get hurt in any way, shape, or form for the next month (or at least not bothering her when he did manage to bullocks something up) before she held up a hand to make him stop.

Madam Pomfrey sighed and rolled her eyes. "Go ahead. I don't even know why I bother with you Gryffindors anymore, you never listen to a word I say." She shook her head and grumbled softly as she headed back to her office.

Ron stared after her waiting until he heard the click of the door shutting before walking over to Seamus and jumping onto the bed. Seamus made a noise of pain and Ron almost fell off the bed in alarm. Seamus reached out and grabbed him smiling cheekily.

"I'm goofing. I'm fine, but it's nice to see you so worried about me."

Ron coughed, batting Seamus' hand away. "I wasn't worried about you."

"So you were offering your soul for fun?" Seamus arched his eyebrow in a way that made Ron blush and avert his eyes. Not that he'd offered his soul, but Seamus had a penchant for being over dramatic. "It's okay you know. No one but Dean ever worries."

Ron did, with some prompting, look back at Seamus who was still smiling at him. He rolled his eyes after a moment and crawled closer to Seamus, who had the nerve to look slightly triumphant before leaning in and kissing him lightly, conscious of the fact that Ron might jump away again. He was aware of the fact that Ron was newer at this than he was, skittish at times, where as Seamus preferred to just put everything out there and let people deal with it as they would.

He was, as Dean had said many many times, utterly and completely shameless.

Ron not only allowed it but also pulled him in, deepening the kiss and flicking his tongue over Seamus', letting his eyes drift shut as he did. Seamus' arm found it's way around his waist and he found himself straddling his boyfriend's lap, one hand on the back of the blond's head.

Seamus pulled away then moved a hand under his shirt, stroking the skin there lightly and nibbling at his neck playfully. Ron sighed and pulled back some.

"So you're okay now I take it?"

"Maybe." Seamus leered slightly. "What do I get if I'm not?"

Ron was silent for a moment and Seamus could only imagine what sort of things were going through his mind. To his credit, he was right, there was nothing at all 'acceptable for the Hospital Wing' about Ron's thoughts. He ducked his head a little bit, hair falling to cover his eyes. "You're a pervert, you know that?"

Seamus laughed. "Of course. But I could have been about to ask for a cookie for all you know, so now who's a pervert?"

"Yeah, right." Ron rolled his eyes and settled against him again. He really liked being like this. It was so warm and safe and…well he liked it. Overanalyzing he was not going to do, he did enough of that without throwing his and Seamus' relationship in there, but he knew that he liked this feeling of being close to someone like this. "Cookie my ass."

"And what a nice as-" Ron clamped his hand over Seamus' mouth, cheeks burning fiery red. Seamus quirked an eyebrow at him and pulled Ron's hand away. "What? There's no one here but us, I think I'm allowed to say whatever I want."

"Uhh." Was about all Ron could come up with in response. He had a point after all. Seamus snorted and licked around the shell of Ron's ear, drawing shivers from the redhead. "Seamus-"

"Hmm?" Unbeknownst to Ron, the blond teen was making a concentrated effort to make Ron blush some more. It was fun to watch the color rise on the normally milky white flesh. Or maybe he just needed a hobby. Whatever.

Ron arched his back a little bit when Seamus' hands began a slow path up his chest, not quite tickling him, but sending tiny shocks through his body with each touch. He had the feeling Seamus had done this before. Seamus' mouth found his neck again and very gently bit down then sucked on the pale skin.

Yes, he was positive, Seamus had done this before. With him, obviously, but someone before him. They hadn't gotten much further than this but Ron wouldn't be at all surprised if, when they did get further, Seamus knew exactly what he was doing.

Which was good in a fashion; at least one of them would have a clue.

"Seamus." Ron meant to sound scolding but it came out as more on the needy end of things. "You're going to get us in trouble."

Seamus laughed while Ron wiggled in his lap, half trying to get away and half trying to get closer to him, not that it'd be possible without losing some clothing. Which, of course, Seamus was all for. Ron turned his head some and pressed his lips against the blond's, effectively killing all laughter.

They stayed like that for a while, losing themselves in the feeling of lips and hands and skin against skin, because at some point shirts were lost, and heat. In the part of his brain that still felt like being observant, Seamus had to admit this was going a bit faster than he'd thought it would but he'd be stupid to stop it. Far be it for him to stop things now that he'd gotten past blushing and Ron shying away.

Ron was a little dazed, mind fogged in a haze of want, and just moved with Seamus, letting the blond lead him. He tangled his fingers in the soft blond hair and stared into sea colored eyes, which looked as dazed as he felt. They pulled apart for a moment, panting softly, and then Seamus pulled him back down, one hand on the back on his neck while the other rested at the small of his back.

It was kind of weird, Ron couldn't help but think, but he had to admit he had a glimmer of an idea why everyone acted so strangely when they fell in love. It was just…damn intense to be like this with someone else, touching and feeling…he could understand why you would want to be around someone all of the time.

Not that he was feeling that. Certainly not.

He pulled away to breathe, because air was very important to his continued existence even if it didn't seem like it at the moment. Seamus' hands were resting on his hips now, having moved at some point. They were nose-to-nose and breathing heavily and all Ron could do was grin. Seamus blinked a few times then let out a gust of air.

"Hell." He muttered finally, not really having another word for it. Ron nodded his agreement then sighed and laid his head on Seamus' shoulder. "That was a lot more fun then making you blush."

Ron blinked. Git."

Seamus snorted. "Wanker. And don't deny it Weasley, I can guess what you're doing in the shower at five in the morning."

Ron fought off a blush. "You're just mad I won't let you watch."

Seamus was silent for a moment, seemingly considering that. Then he laughed. "You really have a horribly dirty mind Ron. But yes, it's true. It's a damn tragedy, keeping something like that from me. I'd let you watch."

"Shut up." Seamus smirked but didn't say anything else. Ron closed his eyes and enjoyed the silence for a moment before speaking again. "So…better?"

"Have you considered being a nurse?" Seamus quirked an eyebrow. "I think you'd look good in one of those little white dresses." Ron pulled away so he could look Seamus in the eyes and blinked. "I think you'd look even better in the nude. But I digress."

Ron just shook his head, not sure if he was amused or mortified. And he was half curious about whether or not Seamus was serious, but that was a different matter altogether.

"Ahem. Mister Weasley, may I ask what you're doing?"

Ron let out a small yelp then, in a move that didn't do much to help make their position look better, buried his face in Seamus neck. He was now sure he was mortified. Seamus looked up at Madam Pomfrey who had a hand on her hip and a slightly annoyed expression on her face.

"Would you believe he was checking my pulse?" Weak try at a joke. Ron pinched him and he yelped, but took that a sign to just shut up.

Ron slid out of his lap and Seamus quickly pulled up the covers, least anything else that shouldn't be seen be seen. Ron was a little too busy pulling on his shirt and robe to notice though. The redhead pushed his hair out of his face and glanced sideways at Pomfrey before shifting on his feet anxiously.

"Sorry Madam Pomfrey. Won't happen again."

"I'm sure." Madam Pomfrey said, putting on a good front of being scandalized but Seamus thought he saw a small smile working at her lips.

Seamus waved at his boyfriend's retreating back then sunk back against the bed, wondering what the hell he was going to do now. He could think of a few ways Ron's visit could have ended and none of them involved Madam Pomfrey walking in.

Damn his luck.

0000000000

Ron stretched a little before climbing through the portrait hole. It would be time for dinner in an hour or so but until then he had nothing but time to kill on his hands. He supposed he could do whatever homework he had gotten today, since he didn't have much else to do.

The downside of being anti-people he supposed.

"Hey Ron." Dean, who'd been sitting alone on one of the couches with his Charms book, sat up and motioned over to him. Ron hesitated for a moment then, setting his bag down by the steps as he walked, went over. Dean sat up and flashed him a smile Ron could only assume was meant to be disarming. "How's Seamus?"

Ron's mouth opened but no words were forthcoming so he shut it, ignoring the slightly bemused look the other teen was wearing. He swallowed then tried again. "What makes you think I know?"

"Because you'd be a pisspoor boyfriend if you didn't and if that were the case I'd have to kill you. There's no way I'd let Seamus settle for anything less than he deserves, because then I'd be a terrible best fried and have to kill myself." Dean's book closed. "So?"

"He's fine. We…well, he's fine." Dean's eyebrow went up as a smile that could only be called dirty curved his lips.

"I'm sure you gave him a through check up. …Wow. You really do blush all over."

Ron laughed nervously, ducking his head to hide his flaming cheeks. Dean chuckled, a low oddly soothing sound, and Ron found himself more at ease with the other teen than he'd been in a long time. He looked up, finding Dean still smiling at him and coughed.

"Umm…so. He told you?"

"That you're going out, as much as anyone can here with no place to go? Yeah. Seamus tells me everything."

"Oh." Dean probably thought he was some kind of terrible friend because not only had he told Harry nothing, he had not intention of telling him anything.

"Harry isn't me." Dean said, reaching out and prodding him lightly. "Don't worry about it. Or what happened in potions for that matter."

Ron laughed and it must have sounded as hollow to Dean as it did to him. "Easy for you to say, you tried to help. I stood there like an idiot."

"It happens. I could follow Harry to face Voldemort a million times and I bet every time I saw him get hurt playing Quidditch I'd nearly have a heart attack." There was a small faint smile to go with this and Ron knew at least the first part was true. In that last battle it had been Dean, not him or Hermione, who stood by Harry. "Let the small things get to you sometimes."

"…What?"

"Think about it. I'm almost positive it made sense."

"…Sure it did."

TBC

Everyone who thinks that Seamus really fainted because of an allergy raise your hand. …Okay, now, if you've read anything else by me, use said hand to smack yourself. If not you're forgiven.

Review please; they are the food to my muses and inspiration.


End file.
